Somethings Are Easy To See
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Jessica is a mother of three dating AJ Styles but things don't work of for them and she falls for another.
1. Chapter 1

Somethings Are Easy To See

don't own any of the wrestlers just Jessica, Nikola and the three children.

Chapter 1

The Main Event Mafia started the show like they always did. Mid sentence, MotorCity MachineGuns interrupted them and talked trash.

Meanwhile Jessica and Jeff were watching on the monitor in his office.

"I have to stop them." Jessica said.

Jeff ignored her and kept watching. Jessica left his office and walked through the halls. She grabbed a microphone and headed up the tunnel. Once she stood in the top ramp, she looked at the ring. All eyes on her.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jessica asked.

"Doing what we always do." Alex answered.

Before anyone said anything, Jeff's theme played and out came Jeff followed by Rhino. They stood on either side of Jessica. Not to long after the lights went out and someone grabbed her. The lights came on and Jessica was being held against her will in the ring. She looked up the ramp and both Jeff and Rhino were out. Out of no where AJ Styles was attacking everyone but Jessica. After the ring was clear, AJ walked over to her. He checked her over to make sure she was alright before he wrapped his arms around her. That's where the show eneded. AJ and Jessica walked out of the ring and started up the ramp. Jessica didn't go far with AJ following.

"Are you sure you're okay?" AJ asked.

"Yes, thank you." Jessica answered.

"Just kiss her already."

AJ looked at Jessica before he kissed her.

"I've waited to long." AJ whispered.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Jessica whispered back.

AJ laced his fingers with hers and they walked to the back.

"Are you okay." Terry asked.

"I'm fine but you and Jeff took the worst of it." Jessica answered.

"Jess, I want to see you in my office." Jeff said.

"I'll meet you at the locker room." AJ replied.

He kissed her before they seperated in different directions. Jessica walked into Jeff's office.

"Don't you ever do that again."Jeff said.

"Jeff, it was all planned." Jessica replied.

"I know." Jeff said.

"AJ came to my rescue like he was suppose to." Jessica replied.

"Are you glad you agreed to do this?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Don't make me regret putting you and AJ together." Jeff said.

"We won't." Jessica replied.

Jeff hugged her and she left his office. Jessica walked to the men's locker room and AJ was waiting for her. She closed the distance and he hugged her.

"Ready to go home." AJ asked.

"Yeah but it's not really home." Jessica answered.

"I know." AJ said.

They walked out of the IMPACT Zone and headed to the hotel.

"You sure you're okay." AJ asked.

"Just miss home." Jessica answered.

"And the kids." AJ said.

"Who wouldn't miss all that." Jessica replied.

They walked into the hotel and AJ knew how to make her feel better. Once they were in their seperate room, AJ went to work. They weren't married yet and she had childrren from her first marriage, but AJ love then as his own and they loved him. AJ called her sister and asked if she could send the kids down, but she told him she'd come along. They soon hung up.

AJ remembered Nikola because of her long blonde hair but he fell for Jessica because she kicked his ass in training. Maybe having Nikola around would get him to get moving with his plans. AJ walked out the sliding balcony doors and the October night air was still warm. He only had another week to plan her birthday party. Even though she didn't want anything but to be home. AJ knew that was impossible because her birthday was in the middle of the week. AJ had to figure out how to plan without her knowing. AJ walked bavk into his room and was heading towards the bathroom when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Where's mom?"

"She's in her room Brandon."

"Maybe I should call her." Brandon said.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked.

"Aunt Nikola got a call from school and Alexei is in trouble again." Brandon answered.

"What about Dallas." AJ asked.

"She's fine." Brandon answered.

*****************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessica knocked on AJ's door and he soon answered still on the phone.

"Here's your mom." AJ said.

He handed the phone to Jessica.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Alexei's in trouble again." Brandon answered.

"Is you sister teething still." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Brandon answered.

"How's hockey?" Jessica asked.

"Mom, it's okay." Brandon answered.

"What is it Brandon." Jessica asked.

"I quit hockey." Brandon answered.

"Let me guess you joined wrestling." Jessica said.

"Are you mad." Brandon asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"I have to finish the rest of my homework." Brandon said.

They said their goodbyes and Jessica handed AJ his phone.

"You okay." AJ asked.

"I have to be." Jessica answered.

"No you don't." AJ said.

"How do I fix this. Alexei is always in trouble and he blames me." Jessica asked.

"Baby, we'll handle this together." AJ answered.

AJ pulled her close and hugged her.

"Why can't we share a room." Jessica asked.

"When the time is right we will." AJ answered.

AJ let her go and she started out of his room.

"You want me to talk to Alexei?" AJ asked.

"No, I'll have Uncle Terry do it." Jessica answered.

Jessica left his room but didn't go to hers. She headed down to the hotel bar and sat down. She was soon joined by Jeff and Terry.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" Terry asked.

"Alexei again." Jessica answered.

"How's the other two." Jeff asked.

"Brandon's fine, he quit hockey and joined wrestling and Dallas is teething." Jessica answered.

"My baby girl is teething." Jeff said.

Before Jessica started dating AJ, she and Jeff dated and Dallas was the result. Jessica wondered why it never worked out with her and Jeff.

"How can we help." Terry asked.

"Talk to Alexei. He blames me for losing their father." Jessica answered.

"How can that be true, he left you for another woman." Jeff asked.

"I don't know." Jessica answered.

"Let us watch the kids for awhile." Terry said.

"And what would I do?" Jessica asked.

"Go on vacation." Jeff answered.

"Not likely." Jessica said.

"And why not?" Terry asked.

"Did you forget the storyline with AJ." Jessica answered.

"We haven't forgotten." Jeff said.

"So I can't take a vacation. What else." Jessica asked.

"Give me time and I'll figure it out." Jeff answered.

Not to long later, AJ walked into the bar. He saw Jessica talking to her big brother Terry and Jeff. AJ sat down beside Jeff.

"Hey AJ." Terry said.

"What's up." AJ asked.

"She's stressed out again." Terry answered.

"Help up figure this out." Jeff said.

"What?" AJ asked.

"She needs a vacation but can't take one with the new storyline." Terry answered.

"Is it possible that we just cut promos." AJ asked.

"It's possible." Jeff answered.

"But." Jessica asked.

"But we'll need her in the ring." Jeff answered.

"Do I need to be here for this." Jessica asked.

"Not really." Terry answered.

Jessica got up and headed out of the bar. Jeff got up and followed her. He caught up with her.

"So what's really bothering you." Jeff asked.

"If I'm doing the right thing." Jessica answered.

"With AJ or what." Jeff asked.

"All of it." Jessica answered.

"You don't have to do this alone." Jeff said.

"Why didn't we work?" Jessica asked.

"We would have but things popped up between us preventing it." Jeff answered.

"There's not a lot of that now." Jessica said.

"But you're with AJ." Jeff replied.

"He only started out helping me." Jessica said.

"He's got it made with an already made family." Jeff replied.

"Yeah and I've thought about it and it hurts to know that's all he wants me for. The kids love him but they don't see it." Jessica said.

"Do you love him like he says he does." Jeff asked.

"I don't know anymore." Jessica answered.

"You need to figure that out first." Jeff said.

"So you think there is someone else for me." Jessica asked.

"AJ's goo but there is someone better." Jeff answered.

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"First figure out the thing with AJ then go from there." Jeff answered.

Jeff and Jessica walked around a little longer.

"Would you like out of the storyline." Jeff asked.

"Only if you think it's best." Jessica answered.

"Your brother had a guy he was working with." Jeff said.

"I know and Terry turnon on him." Jessica replied.

"Team 3D is training him and as you know how that played out. Anyway he's scheduled to appear soon." Jeff said.

"I met him before and he was nice to me. Terry was different, he was okay until he turned. You wouldn't know it outside the ring." Jessica replied.

"You still live with him." Jeff asked.

"Yes, but I want my own place." Jessica answered.

"Does AJ know about this." Jeff asked.

"No and I'm not telling him until I actually figure this out." Jessica answered.

"Do you have a clue where you might live." Jeff asked.

"More likely stay here as long as it's a place to call home." Jessica answered.

"I have one other question." Jeff said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

"Do you even share a room with AJ." Jeff asked.

"No, he won't till the time is right." Jessica answered.

"All right, you go get some sleep and we'll figure out how to fix the storyline." Jeff said.

"One thing, don't say anything to AJ about this. I'll tell him when the time is right." Jessica replied.

"You know I won't. This conversation is between you and me." Jeff said.

Jeff hugged her and watched as she walked towards the elevator and got on. He walked back into the bar and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jess okay." Terry asked.

"She's got some things to figure out but other than that she's fine." Jeff answered.

"And you won't tell us." Terry said.

"You know she'll tell you when she's ready." Jeff replied.

"I know she will." Terry said.

"Where did AJ go?" Jeff asked.

"Back to his room." Terry answered.

"Can I ask something." Jeff said.

"Sure." Terry replied.

"Did you discourage Jesse." Jeff asked.

"Depends on what you mean." Terry answered.

"From your sister." Jeff said.

"No, never. I tried to encourage her to give him a chance." Terry replied.

"And." Jeff said.

"She wouldn't give up AJ, but I think she will soon." Terry replied.

"What." Jeff asked.

"She's sick of only seeing him around here. He never takes her out anymore. They don't share a hotel room and they don't have anything in common." Terry answered.

"You're not jealous." Jeff said.

"No, I just know my baby sister well." Terry replied.

"So you think it won't last." Jeff asked.

"In my opinion, no." Terry answered.

"Even if he asked her to marry him. Before you ask, I just have a feeling." Jeff said.

"She'd turn him down." Terry replied.


	4. Chapter 4

A few of the other guys walked in. Terry saw Jesse head his way.

"Hey." Jesse said.

"Hey." Terry replied.

"Did you get the changes yet." Jeff asked.

"Yeah and I know what to do." Jesse answered.

"You know Jessica is here, right." Terry said.

"Really." Jesse asked.

"Yeah, she'd up in her room." Terry answered.

"Are the kids with her." Jesse asked.

"No, but I bet they will be here before the weekend." Terry answered.

"But give her time to figure things out." Jeff said.

"So are you gonna change the storyline." Terry asked.

"Not much is suppose to happen after he saved her. The next is they meet and she thanks him and she walks off." Jeff answered.

"And." Terry said.

"He'll try to ger her attention and that's where Jesse come in." Jeff replied.

"As her brother do I want to know." Terry said.

"I get to be the boyfriend." Jesse replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna head up and check on her before I go to bed. Anyone else want to go with." Terry said.

"Count me in, I don't want to scare her with the new look." Jesse replied.

Terry got up and him and Jesse left the hotel bar. They walked towards the elevator and got on. They rode in silence all the way to Jessica's floor. Once the doors opened, they got off and Terry lead the way to Jessica's room. Terry knocked and Jessica soon opened the door. She saw her brother and Jesse but she didn't know that. Jessica let both guys in.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. Just came to check on you." Terry answered.

"Is that all." Jessica asked.

"That and so he didn't scare you later." Terry answered.

Jessica walked towards Jesse and walked around him. She got a really good look at him and realized who he was.

"So." Terry said.

"Different, but good." Jessica replied.

"Not enough to scare you." Jesse said.

"Why would you scare me." Jessica asked.

"Most don't know what to think when they see me." Jesse answered.

"Then it's there fault. They're passing up a chance to know a great guy." Jessica said.

"Have you talked to Nikola." Terry asked.

"I think AJ did earlier, but everyone will be down on the weekend." Jessica answered.

"Good, then I'll watch them." Terry said.

"No, you are talking to Alexei." Jessica replied.

"He still giving you problems." Jesse asked.

"More than usual." Jessica answered.

"How are the other two?" Jesse asked.

"Brandon quit hockey and joined wrestling. Dallas is teething." Jessica answered.

"Any idea what Alexei did." Terry asked.

"No but I'm sure Nikola will tell me." Jessica answered.

"Alright, we'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep." Terry said.

Jesse and Terry left her room. Jessica couldn't just head to bed so she turned on the T.V. to a music station. She had so much to think about. One was her relationship with AJ which was the major one. The second was Alexei, Brandon and Dallas. The kids came first, the her job and then everything else. She knew she had to tell Terry. AJ was gonna be slightly harder. That was a problem for tomorrow.

******************


	5. Chapter 5

AJ had everything but the rest of her family there and he wanted some privacy when he asked her to marry him. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he barely heard the knocking on the door. AJ went to answer and when he opened the door, he saw Christy.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"Came to see you." Christy answered.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Why do you think." Christy answered.

"I can't do that with you." AJ said.

"You mean right now." Christy replied.

"I mean never again. There is only one woman I want right now." AJ said.

"You can do better than her." Christy replied.

"And you think that someone is you." AJ said.

"Sure. I'd be better than a mother of three that aren't even yours." Christy replied.

"I think you're jealous that she has something you want." AJ said.

"And what would that be." Christy asked.

"That she has a family, that is something all women want." AJ answered.

"That may be true for some but not all." Christy said.

"I think this conversation is over." AJ replied.

Christy left and AJ knew he had to talk to Jessica and soon. AJ left his room and headed towards Jessica. He knew she wasn't asleep just yet so he had a chance. Once at her door, he knocked. The door soon opened and Jessica saw him.

"What's wrong." Jessica asked.

"Nothing yet." AJ answered.

Jessica let him in and they both went the living area.

"So why are you here?" Jessica asked.

"Came to talk." AJ answered.

"About." Jessica said.

"Us." AJ replied.

"So talk." Jessica said.

AJ moved closer and pulled out a small black box. Jessica had a feeling about this and it wasn't good.

"You know what this is." AJ asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Will you marry me." AJ asked.

Jessica took a few minutes to really think about it. Jessica looked at AJ and knew she couldn't go through with it.

"I've thought about this over and over and the same answer keeps coming up. AJ my answer is no." Jessica answered.

"I knew this was gonna be it." AJ said.

"Don't be mad, it just wouldn't have worked." Jessica replied.

"I know it wouldn't have. This way we don't find out after." AJ said.

"True." Jessica replied.

AJ headed towards the door and left. Jessica picked up her cell and called Terry. Terry told Jessica he'd be over in a couple of minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later, Jessica opened the door and let Terry in.

"What's wrong." Terry asked.

"AJ asked me to marry him and I turned him down." Jessica answered.

"Are you okay." Terry asked.

"Yeah, we both knew it wouldn't have worked out if we got married." Jessica answered.

"Then what's the problem." Terry asked.

"I guess nothing. I just wanted to let you know." Jessica answered.

"You know Jesse likes you." Terry said.

"You really want to know, seeing him again made it easier to make that decision." Jessica replied.

"I didn't think you'd give up AJ like this." Terry said.

"You lie. You saw it coming before I did." Jessica replied.

"I did and I'm glad you're not marrying AJ." Terry said.

"I think half of the roster will be happy to know about this." Jessica replied.

"Alright, you get some sleep and if you want we can do something later." Terry said.

"Sounds good." Jessica replied.

Terry hugged his sister and then left her room. Jessica headed to her bedroom and crawled into bed. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for this being short


End file.
